Advice and Fireworks
by All-Star Klutz
Summary: You may have read this story. Well it's back and under my new name. This is a Squall/Rinoa romance. This is a prequel to 'Oh Squall'. Please R and R.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Final Fantasy Eight.  
Author's Note: This is a prequel to my story entitled Oh Squall. Enjoy! Oh and please R and R!  
  
Advice and Fireworks  
  
  
Rinoa Heartilly sat silently on the peer. Her shoes were laying to her left, and her bare feet was up to her ankles in the ocean water. She playfully kicked and sent a spray of water up into the air. She grinned to herself and laughed. It's in the middle of winter and I'm out here, she thought. I must be crazy. I wonder what the others are doing? Quistis and Seifer are probably arguing...yet again, Selphie is probably with Irvine, and Zell is with that new SeeD Lark Tyndale. Humph...it's winter and the love bug (who obviously wasn't hibernating) has bitten everyone.... everyone but me! And even if I found someone, I'd be wishing it was Squall, but I know that he would never ask me out! Rinoa pulled her feet up and began to put her socks back on. It's not fair! Why can't I get a date to the New Year dance? No one has asked me...well people have asked me, but they're not Squall...I hate being in love...she sighed and pulled on her shoes. She was deep in thought, and didn't notice the person slowly approaching her, till their shadow covered her light. She looked up surprise, her hand reaching for her weapon.  
"Wow Rinoa! It's just me!" Zell said as he held his hands up in a non-threatening manner.  
"Sorry Zell, you startled me," Rinoa said as she smiled up at him. He plodded down beside her.  
"Rinoa can I ask you something...it's not advice or anything..." he stammered.  
"Sure Zell, shoot."  
"Okay...what if there's this girl...and I like her lot, and I want to date her...how should I...I mean how do girls like to be asked out?"  
"Hmm...well I'll just go for me...some girls are different...but I like surprise. You know the guy being romantic, and doing something you wouldn't think of." Zell nodded his head, and smiled.  
"Thanks Rinoa," he said and flashed her a grin, before he jumped up and ran down the peer back toward the garden. She just shook her head and stood up. So what am I going to do? She thought. I could head back to the garden and watch the sickening version of the Love Boat, or I could go into town and try to find something to do. She pondered her two options for a moment. Town, she finally decided.  
  
Rinoa strolled through town, not really going anywhere. She walked past several shops. One was a bar, another one was a weapons shop, and the last one was a jewelry and clothing shop. Well I don't have anything else to do, she thought, and walked into the clothing shop. She heard the bell jingle as the door hit it, and a clerk came out from behind the counter.  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
"No...well do you have any evening gowns? I'm going to be attending a New Years Eve dance and I need a new dress." The woman smiled kindly, and led Rinoa the juniors department. She showed her various dresses, and Rinoa picked a few to try on. Then she saw it...the perfect dress. It was a nice white dress with a shear watercolor over it. The front was low cut as was the back, and had a small train on it. She got it, and headed over to the dressing room. She tried on that dress first. It was just her size, and it fit perfect. Walking out of the stall, she showed the clerk, who raved on how beautiful she looked in it. Rinoa took one glance in the mirror, before she decided. "I'll take it!" After putting her own clothes back on, she took the dress to the clerk. "You don't happen to have any jewelry that will match the dress do you?" she asked sheepishly. The clerk smiled her kind smile again, and pulled out a matching silver necklace and earrings. They were beautifully designed, making them look like little stars. Rinoa grinned again, and took them along with a pair of white shoes and white gloves. She thanks the clerk, then headed toward the garden. She had less then three hours to get ready from the dance.  
  
Rinoa stepping into the ballroom. She was conscious of all the people looking at her. Do I look that bad, she thought. Walking further into the room, she looked around to find anyone she knew.  
"Rinoa...you look great!" Selphie said behind her. Rinoa spun around and found her hyper sweet friend, who was latched onto Irvine (not that he minded.)  
"Thanks Selphie," Rinoa said slightly blushing. Irvine kissed her hand, and gave her a big smile.  
"Rinoa, my friend, you are the rose of the party," he said. Rinoa's blush deepened. Rinoa excused herself, and got her a cup of punch, which was probably spiked, but right now the loneliness in her heart, made her not care about the alcohol. It's not fair, she thought, as she watched couples dance. Everyone has someone...but me. She sighed and walked out onto a balcony. The stars were shining bright overhead, as she looked out over the horizon. Closing her eyes, she wished. I wish I had someone to care for, she thought, then slugged down the entire cup of spiked punch. Setting the cup onto the railing, she leaned on her elbows. Suddenly she was aware of someone out there with her.  
"Rinoa," a voice called softly. She turned and saw Zell walked toward her. He gave her a smile and a hug. "Thanks for the advice...it's worked!" he said excitedly.  
"Glad I can help," Rinoa muttered. She was beginning to feel depressed.  
"Oh, someone asked me to give this to you," he handed her a note. "Well she's waiting for me. Thanks again!" With that Zell strolled back into the ballroom. Rinoa stared at the note in her hands. Slowly she opened it, and pulled a letter out of the envelope.  
  
My dearest Rinoa,  
  
I must confess that I am in love with you, and I would die a happy man if you would do me the honor of dancing with me. I will have a white rose in my hand for you, if you choose to dance with me.  
  
Sincerely,  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Rinoa walked quickly into the room, and searched for the guy. Her view swept over the room, and then finally it stopped on a guy across the dance room. His back was to her, but she could see a white rose dangling from his fingers. Rinoa gulped and looked down at the floor, and her white shoes. Uncertainty fell upon her like a wave, and dragged her to the point of running away. Then she looked up and she found herself staring into the face of her secret admirer. Her jaw dropped open, and she found that she couldn't speak. He crossed the dance floor, and their gazes were locked. He handed the rose to her, which she took, still unable to get her voice.  
"My dear Rinoa...I have dreamed of this," a deep voice said. She looked up into his eyes, and lost herself. "Don't say a word," he ordered. He led her around the dance floor, and she knew that everyone was staring at him, but she didn't care. Rinoa was having the time of her life. She silently prayed that this would never end. After a few dances, her date now lead her out onto the balcony, where she had made her New Years wish not to long ago. Breathing in the cold air, she felt a wave of happiness surround her, and she looked at the handsome face of her secret admirer...Squall Leonhart. Inside she could hear the chant of the countdown to midnight.  
"Ten...nine...eight...seven..." Squall grasped her hand gently and brought her toward him. "Six...five...four..." Their faces slowly came toward each other. She could feel his warm breath on her face. "Three...two...one..." Suddenly Squall captured her lips. The earth spin beneath her, and everything grew faint. She didn't hear the cheering of the New Year and she didn't see the fireworks other then the ones exploding in her head. Slowly, their kiss came to an end.  
"Happy New Year Rinoa," he said his voice a little husky, even to his own ears.  
"This isn't a happy New Year, Squall...it's a dream year..." A smile touched his lips.  
"Yes...and hope we have many more 'dream years' together," he whispered before capturing her mouth once again.  
"Tell me Squall do you see fireworks?" Rinoa asked as their kiss came to an end.  
"It's the fourth of July..." he said.  
"Squall-" she was cut off, as Squall claimed her mouth again.  
  
Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Lark, Quistis, and Seifer were all huddled together, peering at the couple on the balcony.  
"You lost the bet Seifer," Quistis said smugly. "I told you Squall loved Rinoa," she said.  
"He could have fooled me," Seifer muttered. "So what do I got to do?" Quistis grinned evilly.  
"Oh nothing much..."  
  
The next day, Zell was talking with Lark, when Seifer came up to him. Painted across the back of his trademark trench coat were the following words: Property of Quistis Trepe!  
"I'm going to kill her," he growled. Zell tried to stifle his laugh. "Not one word Zell!" Seifer warned before dashing off looking for Quistis, leaving Zell and Lark on the ground laughing.  
  
Finis  



End file.
